


Vengeance is Sweet

by raptor4d4



Series: The Samantha's New Game Saga [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Multi, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "Samantha's New Game Saga" comes to a head.  Commander Shepard.  Liara T'Soni.  Miranda Lawson.  Ashley Williams.  All of these women have succumbed to a live of sexual slavery, not that any of them are complaining about it.  But these things did not just "happen" to them.  Someone is behind it all.  A lone Mastermind has orchestrated their downfall.  Who is this person?  What do they want?  Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance is Sweet

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Vengeance is Sweet **

_[Author’s Note: It is HIGHLY recommended you read all the other parts of the Samantha’s New Game Saga to understand everything that is happening here.]_

The day had finally arrived. Mitch was finally going to meet the mysterious “Mastermind” who changed his life forever.

After Ashley kicked him in the nuts and left him curled up on the floor, Mitch wanted nothing more than to teach her another lesson or two. Sadly he had no leverage left to do it with. He had given her the blackmail photos and he suspected if he ever showed his face in front of her again he’d get shot. For a long time Mitch simply resigned himself to letting go of Ashley and his anger…

Until the Mastermind contacted him.

Whoever it was called him and, with a distorted voice, offered to help him get his revenge. He told Mitch about Ashley’s recent sexual encounters, how she was slowly trying to find someone who would treat her like he did. The Mastermind also gave him Ashley’s address and promised to get him a key to her apartment. The rest is history.

Mitch and Ashley had returned to Earth for a special party being thrown by the Mastermind. The address given to him seemed to be an abandoned building on the outside but inside it was a finely decorated S&M club. Mitch didn’t feel embarrassed at all as he walked in with his very pregnant slave on a leash and walking her like a dog. He was quickly directed to a backroom specially reserved by the Mastermind for this party. When they entered they found an empty room.

**Ashley:** “Are we the first ones here?”

**Mitch:** “Looks like…”

A buffet had already set up along one wall and along the opposite was a large display of sex toys. Mitch suspected these would be used when the party got into full swing.

The door opened and in walked two familiar faces.

**Mitch:** “Lady Lasa! Miranda!”

**Lady Lasa:** “Good day, Mitch. Always a pleasure to see you.”

Lady Lasa was in her usual dominatrix gear with Miranda also being led in on a leash. While her Mistress greeted Mitch, Miranda approached Ashley. This was not the first time they had met since becoming slaves so the sight of each other in this state was not surprising. They had attended many parties together with their Master and Mistress.

**Miranda:** “Hello, Ashley.”

**Ashley:** “Nice to see you, Miranda.”

The two exchanged a deep-tongued kiss in greeting. Mitch and Lady Lasa ignored them and got into a conversation about their host.

**Lady Lasa:** “I was surprised when you told me the Mastermind helped you out as well. Any idea who this person is?”

**Mitch:** “None. All I know is that whoever it is I’m going to give them a big kiss on the mouth. I don’t care what gender they are or even what species! Though I hope it’s a woman…”

Lady Lasa laughed.

The door opened again and five individuals entered. Darner Vosque walked in flanked by two of his Blue Suns mercs. Crawling along the ground were his pets, Shepard and Liara. Liara was just as pregnant as Ashley. Unlike Ashley and Miranda, this was the first meeting of Shepard and Liara with everyone else since their enslavement. Their eyes went wide and their jaws dropped when they saw them.

**Shepard:** “Miranda? Ashley?!”

**Liara:** “Both of you too?!”

Vosque tugged hard on their leashes in anger.

**Vosque:** “Did I say you could speak?!”

**Shepard & Liara:** “Sorry, Master!”

The two slaves quieted down and Vosque turned to Mitch and Lady Lasa, glaring at them both.

**Vosque:** “So which one of you is the Mastermind?”

Lady Lasa shook her head.

**Lady Lasa:** “Neither. We’re guests at this party, same as you. I’m Lady Lasa and this is Mitch. Unless I’m mistaken you’re Darner Vosque, leader of the Blue Suns, correct?”

**Mitch:** “Wow…”

This was the first time he’s met a real mercenary leader. Mitch was amazed and a little nervous.

**Vosque:** “Yeah, that’s me. And these are my bitches, Shepard and Liara. Now where is this Mastermind? I owe him for helping me catch these two but I’m a busy man. I can’t wait around all day.”

**Lady Lasa:** “I’m sure whoever he is he will be along shortly. But that doesn’t mean we can’t get acquainted. Come, let’s chat.”

Vosque, Mitch and Lady Lasa all began to chat, giving the slaves freedom to chat themselves. Still on all fours, they gathered in a small circle and looked at each other. Shepard eyed Ashley’s pregnant belly and smiled.

**Shepard:** “So Ashley…I see you’re pregnant now.”

Ashley blushed a bit as she smiled and nodded.

**Ashley:** “Yes. My Master has blessed me with a beautiful baby. What about you, Liara? Who’s the father of your baby?”

Liara nuzzled up close to Shepard.

**Liara:** “It’s Shepard. At least I hope… I honestly can’t tell. I’ve been fucked by so many people since then it could be anyone. Or even anything. They brought in a few dogs and varren to fuck me too. I’ve never heard of an asari getting pregnant from sex from one of them but I doubt anyone has been fucked by them as much I have…”

Miranda chuckled but then looked somber.

**Miranda:** “I can’t get pregnant… It’s my one real flaw. Maybe one day my Mistress will grant me the honor of impregnating her but…I don’t know.”

Shepard began to look somber too and nodded.

**Shepard:** “I’m worried I might be infertile too. Even with all the sex I’ve had I still haven’t gotten pregnant. I want to give my Masters a beautiful baby as well!”

**Ashley:** “You’re cum dumps for the Blue Suns now, I’m guessing. Right? My Master and I are going to raise our baby like a family. What are your Masters going to do with your children? Mercs aren’t well known for being parental.”

**Liara:** “Our Masters have a plan. Master Vosque has planned to raise and train our children to be dedicated Blue Suns soldiers. By raising them from birth he intends to make them 100% loyal. If I get pregnant enough times the Blue Suns could one day have their own dedicated squad of asari commandos!”

Liara and Shepard seemed to have no qualms about their children being used in such a manner. That was how far gone their minds were. All they cared about was sex, to be used and fucked by their Masters all day long. And they were happy with that.

Meanwhile, the Masters were still trying to deduce the Mastermind’s identity before he revealed himself.

**Vosque:** “So none of you have any idea who it is?”

Mitch shook his head.

**Mitch:** “None. We never had a video chat and each time we spoke it was either with a voice scrambler or an agent. The agent is a woman, that’s all I can tell you.”

**Lady Lasa:** “Just be patient boys, we’ll find out soon enough.”

While Vosque, Mitch and Lady Lasa stood around impatiently, the slaves began sharing details about their happy lives as slaves.

**Ashley:** “Out of curiosity, do any of you wear clothes anymore?”

All the slaves laughed.

**Shepard:** “Are you kidding? What do a couple of fuck toys like us need clothes for?”

**Miranda:** “My Mistress sometimes makes me wear clothes when we roleplay. Last time I was a schoolgirl. A very naughty schoolgirl…”

Miranda smiled as she fondly remembered that night. Everybody else grinned.

**Ashley:** “My Master only makes me wear clothes when we have guests over, ones that don’t know our secret. Once they’re gone I rip them off. They just feel so…scratchy now. Those are the only times I’ve worn clothes since my enslavement.”

**Miranda:** “What about your wedding?”

Liara gasped.

**Liara:** “You and your Master got married? Congratulations!”

Ashley smiled warmly.

**Ashley:** “Thanks. Though I doubt what I wore could really qualify as clothes…”

Miranda laughed.

**Miranda:** “Yeah, I suppose not. My Mistress and I were there to see it. A veil, a collar, a leash, some stockings and high heel shoes alone don’t really make an outfit. But it was a lovely ceremony nonetheless! Your Master waiting at the altar while you crawled down the aisle…exchanging your vows… And get this! When the priest said they could kiss, Ashley gave him a blowjob instead! It was great.”

Ashley laughed.

**Ashley:** “Yeah, I knew my Master would enjoy that. We ended up having our wedding night right in the middle of the reception hall. Master just couldn’t wait. The entire reception turned into one big orgy afterwards.”

Everybody laughed at that one.

**Liara:** “Say…”

She motioned for everyone to move in closer.

**Liara, softly:** “Any idea who the Mastermind is?”

Ashley shook her head.

**Ashley:** “Nope. Though in truth I don’t know if I want to punch the bastard…or thank him.”

Miranda nodded furiously.

**Miranda:** “Thank him. Definitely thank him. And fuck him if that’s what he wants. He helped me meet my Mistress. I’ve never been happier in my entire life.”

**Vosque:** “Hey!”

Vosque interrupted the slaves’ conversation and tugged hard on Shepard’s leash.

**Vosque:** “I’m getting bored with all this waiting. Shepard, give me a tit-fuck!”

**Shepard:** “Yes, Master!”

Vosque unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. Shepard reared up and took her ample bosom and wrapped it around her Master’s meaty dick and proceeded to fuck him. While she rubbed away at his dick with her breasts Shepard carefully licked the tip in just the way her Master liked.

**Vosque:** “Oh yes. That’s it. That’s it!”

**???:** “Whoa! Getting the party started a little early, aren’t we?”

Everyone jumped at this voice that seemed to come out of thin air. Everyone looked around but saw no one. However Shepard readily recognized this voice.

**Shepard:** “Kasumi?”

Kasumi de-cloaked in the middle of the room while Vosque zipped his pants back up.

**Vosque:** “Who are you? Are you the Mastermind?”

Kasumi shook her head.

**Mitch:** “I recognize your voice. You’re the Mastermind’s agent!”

**Kasumi:** “Right you are, Mitch! And now I’m here to give you all a formal introduction!”

There was another door on the wall opposite where they all entered. Kasumi stood by it and put her hand on the knob.

**Kasumi:** “The time has come for the grand reveal! I present to you all, the conductor of this grand orchestra of debauchery! The architect of the downfall of Shepard, Liara, Miranda and Ashley! I present you to all…the Mastermind!”

She opened the door. A dark skinned woman with long black hair emerged. She was decked out in a dominatrix outfit, similar to Lady Lasa’s, whip and all. Vosque, Mitch and Lady Lasa all stared blankly at this one, having no idea who she was. But the slaves knew _exactly_ who she was…

**Miranda:** “Oh no…”

**Ashley:** “You’ve gotta be kidding me…”

**Liara:** “I don’t believe it…”

**Shepard:** “Samantha?!?!”

It was Samantha Traynor. She was the Mastermind behind their enslavements, the one who provided their Masters with the tools they would need to demote them from human being to sex-crazed animal.

**Samantha:** “Hello everyone. And welcome to my party…”

Mitch looked at his pet.

**Mitch:** “Ash, you know this woman?”

Ashley slowly nodded.

**Ashley:** “A little too intimately…”

Samantha laughed at that comment.

**Samantha:** “Yes, it has been some time since that night, hasn’t it? But we’ll get back to that soon. As for the rest of you, welcome!”

Samantha addressed Vosque, Mitch and Lady Lasa. Lady Lasa was the first to approach her.

**Lady Lasa:** “Mistress Mastermind! It is indeed a pleasure to finally meet you. I cannot thank you enough for all you did in helping me find Miranda.”

**Samantha:** “Believe me, Lady Lasa, the pleasure is _all_ mine…”

Samantha grinned evilly at Miranda. Miranda was completely speechless. Mitch stepped forward to express his gratitude next but Vosque cut him off.

**Vosque:** “Alright lady, I’m a busy guy. I’ve got a lot to do and I don’t have time to just wait around while you show off. Now what do you want?”

Samantha scoffed at him.

**Samantha:** “Now that’s gratitude for you. If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t have these perfectly fine slaves to tend to you!”

He frowned.

**Vosque:** “I _am_ grateful. Believe me, I wouldn’t have shown up here otherwise. Now I’m sure you’re expecting some kind of payment for helping us. Just tell us what you want so we can leave.”

**Samantha:** “Very direct, aren’t you? Very well…”

Samantha stood next to the door to the next room.  


**Samantha:** “In payment for the help I’ve given you, I request only one thing. I want one hour alone with all four of your slaves. I will take them into the next room and I will do as I please to them. Before I do I want you to order them to obey me. While we’re in this next room they must obey my every command. Are my terms acceptable?”

The three Masters looked at each other.

**Lady Lasa:** “Sounds reasonable to me.”

Mitch shrugged.

**Mitch:** “Sure, I guess.”

Vosque eyed Samantha. He still didn’t trust her…but it was only an hour.

**Vosque:** “Fine. Let’s get it over with. Slaves! You will do everything she tells you, do you hear me?”

**Shepard & Liara:** “Yes, Master…”

**Lady Lasa:** “That goes to you too, Miri.”

**Mitch:** “And you, Ash.”

**Ashley:** “Yes, Master.”

**Miranda:** “Yes, Mistress.”

And with that Samantha took the leashes of the four slaves and led them into the next room with Kasumi right behind them.

Samantha sat in a chair while the four slaves kneeled in front of her. Kasumi stood to the side and activated a hover-camera with her omni-tool. It floated around and watched them all.

Samantha looked down on the four slaves with a very smug look on her face. You could tell she was extremely proud of her accomplishment in seeing them all broken like this.

**Samantha:** “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this day…”

Shepard could only stare up at her in disbelief. The meek, nerdy little communications specialist she knew on the Normandy has become…this?

**Shepard:** “Samantha…why? Why did you do all this? Don’t get me wrong, all of us are grateful in our own ways, but why did you go through all this trouble?”

Samantha glared at her coldly.

**Samantha:** “Because you have something I want. And I intend to get it.”

All the slaves exchanged confused glances. Liara shrugged and Shepard turned back to Samantha.

**Shepard:** “Something you want? Samantha, we don’t even own clothes anymore! What could we have that you possibly want?”

Samantha got up and came face-to-face with Shepard, staring angrily into her eyes.

**Samantha:** “ _The video…_ ”

Her words seem to echo through the room. Everyone was silent for a while before Shepard spoke.

**Shepard:** “…The what?”

**Samantha:** “I want the video you all made of…that night. You had EDI tell me about it to torture me. And now I _want it!!_ ”

Ashley rolled her eyes.

**Ashley:** “You’ve gotta be kidding me. You did all this over some stupid porn video?!”

Samantha slapped Ashley across the face.

**Samantha:** “IT IS NOT JUST SOME PORN VIDEO!!!!”

Samantha breathed heavily for a few moments before regaining her composure. She sat back down. She tried to think of the best way to tell her story.

**Samantha:** “Have you ever…have you ever had a really delicious steak? One so delicious it made every other steak taste dull in comparison? These subsequent steaks may be tasty but the memory of that one truly delicious steak overshadows them and keeps you from enjoying them completely. It is a similar situation with me. I’ve had a lot of sex since that one night. _None of them_ were satisfying.”

Samantha seethed with rage as she relieved how painfully disappointing her sex life has been since that night.

**Samantha:** “My mind may not remember that night…but my body does. Every time I climax I can hear my body saying ‘That was good, but not nearly as good as _that night_ ’.”

Ashley understood a little of what she was saying. It was a bit like her and Mitch. All the sex she had after the Crucible was utterly disappointing. Only by reuniting with her Master was she finally able to enjoy sex again.

**Samantha:** “All of you did more than just punish me that night. You’ve condemned me to a life of unsatisfying sex. I _need_ that video! Maybe if I see it, maybe if I can visualize what you all did to me, I can finally move on.”

Ashley understood. Shepard and Liara just stared dumbfounded at Samantha. Miranda turned to Kasumi.

**Miranda:** “Kasumi! How can you help Samantha with this? I know your history! You’ve never supported slavery of any kind!”

Kasumi shrugged.

**Kasumi:** “I’m getting well paid.”

Miranda gave her a stupefied look.

**Miranda:** “Didn’t think there was enough money in the galaxy to get you to go along with this.”

Kasumi grinned deviously.

**Kasumi:** “Not with money. With trade…”

She unzipped her jumpsuit and revealed her naked body underneath. Her body was tied with rope in skillful bondage fashion.

**Kasumi:** “Samantha’s gotten pretty damn good at this!”

Now Miranda was downright confused.

**Miranda:** “What about Keiji and your greybox?”

**Kasumi:** “Like I told Shepard once: I’m nostalgic, not dead. I’ve got needs too, you know. And Samantha is offering the best right now.”

Samantha stood up and raised her hands in the air to silence everyone.

**Samantha:** “Enough! Now I want to know where you hid that video, Shepard! Kasumi and I have already ransacked your old apartment. We found no trace of it! You hid it on a memory chip somewhere, didn’t you? Where is it?”

**Shepard:** “Samantha, I…”

It was Shepard’s turn to get slapped. Shepard felt her face while Samantha glared with a seething fury.

**Samantha:** “First of all, it’s _Mistress_ Samantha to you.”

Just to make sure Liara and Miranda weren’t left out, she slapped both of them too.

**Samantha:** “Second, do you want me to tell your Master that you were uncooperative? Do you want me to tell _all_ your Masters?”

This got a frightened reaction from everybody.

**Shepard:** “No, no! I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you!”

**Liara:** “Shepard, just tell her!”

Shepard sighed.

**Shepard:** “There’s a storage facility on the Citadel. I own a locker there. Row R34, locker number 69. The memory chip is in there. In a box labeled… _chastity belt_.”

Kasumi snorted as she held back a laugh. Ashley and Miranda started giggling. Liara could only smile as she shook her head.

**Shepard:** “Because, you know, I figured you’d avoid those like the plague! Given how horny you are…”

Samantha was not amused.

**Samantha:** “Even now you continue to mock me…”

Afraid that Samantha would say to her Master she was uncooperative, she quickly shook her head and insisted she was telling the truth.

**Shepard:** “Forgive me, Mistress Samantha. But it is the truth.”

**Samantha:** “Oh, I believe you. You’re just trying to be funny. Well we’ll see who’s laughing soon. Now we still have most of this hour left to go. Time to make the most of it…”

Samantha removed one of her boots and stuck out her leg.

**Samantha:** “Shepard! Slave! Lick my feet clean, you dirty little bitch!”

Shepard nodded and bowed to Samantha.

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress Samantha. I obey.”

Shepard crawled over and carefully started licking Samantha’s feet. She licked up and down her foot and started sucking on her toes. Samantha moaned pleasurably all the while.

**Samantha:** “Oh yes… This is where you belong, Shepard. At my feet…servicing _me_ …”

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress.”

Once her foot was clean she dismissed Shepard and focused on Liara.

**Samantha:** “Liara! Lick my pussy!”

**Liara:** “Yes, Mistress.”

Samantha spread her legs to make way for Liara. She stuck her tongue deep in Samantha’s pussy and lapped up her sweet love juices.

Not bothering to wait for any orders, Ashley crawled over and started fondling Samantha’s breasts. She greatly enjoyed this.

Miranda was disappointed that there was no real room for her. However she eyed Kasumi off to the side, still operating the camera, and she was getting visibly horny. She crawled over and caressed Kasumi’s leg to get her attention.

**Miranda:** “Wanna fuck?”

Kasumi thought about this for a moment and then shrugged.

**Kasumi:** “Why not?”

She stripped and the two started scissoring each other, rubbing their pussies together.

The hour passed all too quickly. Samantha was very pleased with the sex but she was still disappointed by it… Only the video could offer her the release she was looking for.

She returned to the outer room with the four slaves to find the additional “entertainment” she had hired had arrived. Various employees of the S&M club were brought in to entertain Vosque, Mitch and Lady Lasa while they waited and they were already having fun with them. The slaves happily returned to their Masters. Samantha motioned for Kasumi to follow her. They were not going to stay for the party. Samantha wanted something else. And now she was on her way to claim it…

Samantha and Kasumi hurried to the Citadel and found the storage locker. The memory chip was just where Shepard said it was, in the chastity belt box. Samantha took the chip and threw the box away, holding the chip up triumphantly.

Samantha had an apartment on the Citadel which acted as her base of operations during her work as the Mastermind. The two women entered and immediately started preparing for the show. Samantha had a special computer terminal where she kept her lifelong collection of porn. It was without a doubt her pride and joy, her source of company during many long and lonely nights. She doubted she could live without it. While Samantha got undressed Kasumi loaded the video footage from the party into the computer’s collection. Kasumi then stripped while Samantha inserted the memory chip.

Samantha sat in front of the terminal while Kasumi stood over her, both anxious to watch. The video took a lot longer to load than they expected. Samantha presumed it meant the video was much longer than expected. This only excited Samantha more…

While they waited Kasumi decided it was time to ask Samantha a question.

**Kasumi:** “Hey, Sam?”

**Samantha:** “What?”

Samantha didn’t look at her. Her eyes were fixated on the computer monitor.

**Kasumi:** “We’ve been working together for a while now. We’ve successfully broken four of the strongest-willed women in the galaxy. Spent a small fortune to see it done. And we’ve spent more nights in the same bed than we have in separate beds.”

**Samantha:** “So what?”

There was a long pause before Kasumi asked her question.

**Kasumi:** “Do you…love me?”

Samantha wasn’t expecting this question. She slowly turned to face Kasumi.

**Samantha:** “Do I…what?”

**Kasumi:** “Love me. Am I just a tool for you to use for your revenge? Just another tumble in the sack until you get what you want? Or am I something…more?”

Samantha was at a loss for words. In truth it was the former. However she respected Kasumi enough that she didn’t want to say that.

**Samantha:** “Kasumi…I…”

Kasumi then started laughing.  


**Kasumi:** “Don’t worry about it, Sam. I’m fine with the first thing. There are plenty of fish in the sea, after all. We can go our separate ways if you want tonight. After a quick fuck of course.”

Kasumi actually was telling the truth. She had grown fond enough of Samantha that she wouldn’t have minded something more but at the same time she was content with the status quo. Samantha just stared at her for a moment before turning back to the computer monitor, content to forget this conversation ever happened.

Finally the video finished loading.

**Samantha:** “This is it! This is it, this is it, this is it!!!”

Samantha started masturbating in anticipation. Kasumi stood next to her chair, groping one of Samantha’s boobs while masturbating herself. They were both so excited they just couldn’t take it anymore!

[Picture courtesy of JacksKindaHere (http://jackskindahere.tumblr.com/)]

The video started and the first thing they saw was Shepard.

**Shepard:** “Good evening! Welcome to Revenge Night aboard the SSV Normandy! Tonight’s program stars myself, Jane Shepard, my lovely girlfriend Liara T’Soni, and my two old friends Ashley Williams and Miranda Lawson! Oh, and EDI, of course, our sexy camera lady! And last but not least, our bitch of the evening, the horniest communications specialist in the known galaxy…Samantha Traynor!”

Suddenly there was a lot of static. When it faded the camera had spun around and settled on Shepard’s bed. And sitting on this bed was…Ashley?

It was Ashley, dressed in a standard Alliance uniform like the one Samantha wore all the time. But not only that, she was wearing a wig that looked just like Samantha’s hair. She wore a sign around her neck that said “Samantha.”

**Ashley:** “Hello! I’m Samantha Traynor! And I’m a horny bitch that likes to use people like sex toys!”

Samantha and Kasumi could only stare dumbfounded at the screen.

**Samantha:** “What…the…FUCK?!?”

Suddenly Miranda appeared on screen, dressed exactly like Ashley with an identical wig and sign.

**Miranda:** “No, I’m Samantha Traynor! I like to make women play with themselves like I play with their minds!”

Next Liara appeared, also in the same getup. She looked extremely weird in that wig…

**Liara:** “I’m Samantha too! I like to manipulate people’s hearts and exploit their love to make me feel better!”

Finally Shepard popped her wigged head on screen.

**Shepard:** “And I’m the best Samantha Traynor! I treat the people I used to call my friends like animals!”

Ashley jumped up and began pretend-fighting with Shepard.

**Ashley:** “Wait a second! _I’m_ the best Samantha Traynor!”

Miranda joined in the “fight”

**Miranda:** “No, I am!”

**Liara:** “I am, of course! Who else can beat me?”

All four women continued their fake catfight, all tangled up on the bed as they argued over who was the best Samantha Traynor.

Once again static filled the screen and when it faded Shepard was sitting on the bed alone, fully clothed. She spoke directly to the camera.

**Shepard:** “Hello, Samantha. If you’re watching this then that means you’ve somehow managed to get your hands on our Revenge Night video. Well…surprise!”

Shepard started laughing. Samantha was like a statue, staring at the screen without even blinking.

**Shepard:** “We told you we were only keeping one copy of the video for Liara and myself. This _is_ the only copy. Or rather it was. We erased most of it and replaced it with that short skit you just saw. Liara and I don’t need it to get ourselves off. We have each other…and our memories of that night. So just in case you did manage to steal this video we prepared this little surprise for you. And an extra bonus. Knowing you, you are probably hunched in a darkened room over a computer that contains your entire porn collection, right?”

Shepard was half right. This computer did contain all her porn. Her precious porn…

**Shepard:** “As you loaded this video you also uploaded a special virus designed by EDI. By now it cannot be stopped and when it is done your computer will be completely fried. Literally. Now how did they say it in that old TV show…? Oh, right. This message will self-destruct in five seconds. Goodbye Samantha. And let me just add…vengeance is sweet!”

Heavy static filled the screen. The computer started to hum very loudly. A hissing sound filled the air as smoke billowed out the computer’s ventilation holes. Suddenly sparks started to shoot everywhere. The screen went dead and the humming and hissing stopped. Shepard was right. The computer was completely fried. As was all the data on it.

Samantha could only stare at her own horrified reflection in the dead screen. Kasumi was speechless. This meant that all the hard work they went into this Mastermind business had all been for nothing. How was Samantha going to react? Kasumi was a little scared to find out.

Samantha was taking slow, shallow breathes. But her breathing slowly became deeper and deeper and more intense. The initial shock was wearing off. It was being replaced with rage. So much rage…

**Kasumi:** “Oooooh boy….”

Kasumi slowly backed away. She knew how much Samantha treasured her porn collection. And now it was gone. The one thing she wanted more than anything else in the galaxy was that revenge video. That was gone too. And to make matters worse, the only copy of all the videos she took of the party had been uploaded to that computer. Now it was gone as well…

For as long as Kasumi knew Samantha she could tell she was a bit unstable. The Revenge Night really unhinged her. Kasumi was not about to stick around to see what was going to happen now. She backed up until she reached her clothes on the floor. She quietly scooped them all up…and bolted for the front door.

Samantha completely ignored her. Her breathing only grew deeper and deeper as the rage inside her boiled up inside her. A vein popped in her head. Her heart raced with enough speed to put a race car to shame. Like a raging volcano getting ready to erupt her rage grew and grew and grew until…

**_“SHEPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ **

**_Worlds away…_ **

By the time Samantha watched that video Shepard and Liara were already on another planet in a new Blue Suns base. Like most days they were in the mess hall, servicing the mercs and improving their “morale”. They were really putting their all into it today. Each slave was handling at least seven dicks at once. They had one in their mouths which they happily sucked. They were giving two more handjobs. They had a dick in their pussies and assholes. And finally they tried to stroke the last two with their feet.

Shepard and Liara had a private contest going. They were trying to see who could be covered with the most cum by the end of the day. The loser would have to lick all the cum off the winner’s body. Of course this presented a new problem for the whores. Both prospects, being the licker or the lickee, sounded very appealing to them. Neither of them was sure if they wanted to win or lose!

As Shepard happily fucked all these men, pondering how many more she could squeeze in before the contest was over, she could have sworn she heard a very soft sound drift across the room…

_............SHEPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRDDDD............_

Shepard stopped sucking and pulled the dick out of her mouth so she could listen. She didn’t hear the sound again.

**Shepard:** “Liara? Did you hear someone calling my name?”

Liara, not wanting to take the dick out of her mouth, just shook her head.

**Merc:** “Hey! Who said you could stop sucking, whore!”

**Shepard:** “Sorry, Master.”

Shepard decided to forget it and went back to sucking. She had a lot of work ahead of her! Though she would like to lick all the cum off Liara, her competitive side wouldn’t allow her to lose. She was going to be the best damn whore she could be and fuck all these men!

Shepard really had to hand it to Samantha. She really picked the perfect revenge plan. For her and Liara anyway. She and Liara were together and getting fucked every day! She couldn’t have asked for a better future.

**Shepard, thinking:** “Samantha, wherever you are, I’m sorry for what awaits you as you watch that video but thank you. Probably for the first time in my life I am very…truly…happy…”

All the men came. She tried her best to catch as much of it as she could.

**Shepard:** “Alright boys! Bring in the next round! This whore is ready whenever you are! Now…and for the rest of my life…”

**_The End…?_ **


End file.
